Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a process and related article for functionalizing a porous membrane by contacting the membrane with a polyacid polymer at low pH to stably adsorb a polyacid layer on the membrane pore surface. The process allows functionalization of porous membranes in a very simple, one-step process. Such functional membranes may find multiple uses, including rapid, selective binding of proteins for their purification or immobilization.
Brief Description of Related Technology
Affinity adsorption of tagged recombinant proteins is a vital step in their purification. Remarkably, specific binding of the tagged protein to ligands immobilized in packed columns often leads to eluted protein purities >90%. However, slow diffusion of large macromolecules into the affinity resin sometimes results in long separation times that are particularly deleterious for purification of sensitive proteins or their complexes. In large scale affinity adsorption, column packing is also challenging, and high pressure drops may occur.